


Hanahaki | Ticcimask [English Version]

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: Love never hurted so much, and he couldn't even feel pain.WARNING: TICCIMASKOfficial English translation of the Fanfic





	Hanahaki | Ticcimask [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanahaki | Ticcimask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520341) by [ToyCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes). 

Blood was coming out from his mouth and his breath was heavy. He turn around to see the toilet full of the red liquid and flowers of the same color, they were really pretty.

He didn't feel pain, well he never in his life felt pain, but that didn't stop the horrible emotional torture he was feeling at the moment. Hanahaki, a unrequited love but truth, his chest hurt, not because of the flowers that were growing inside of him (he couldn't feel that) but because of him. That men, his partner, Tim.

He loves him, but he was nothing but a dead weight to the older men, a guy with tourette who wasn't able to feel pain, who forced Tim to be his babysitter. He wanted to be more, more than just another forced responsability for him. It hurt, it hurt so much.

Where was his sister when he needed her the most? Oh right... dead. More tears started to fall. Why his life needed to go down even more? He was crying for Tim, for his long gone sister and for the love that was never going to happen. He felt it again, he turn around to the toilet and let the blood with the flowers fall.

He was tired of it, his tears were mixing with the blood in his mouth now. Life was continued to destroy him, maybe he should do what the voices keep telling him and finally kill himself, but it wouldn't work, Slender wouldn't let him. Was he supposed to keep the pain for eternity? Fuck. He was chocking in his own tears.

Someone knocked the door.

"Toby?" Tim. "You have been there for a long time, are you okay?" Toby didn't dare to answaer. "If you don't answear I will enter anyways."

"Y-yes I'm okay." His neck move suddenly thanks to his tourette. "Just give me a se-second." He let the water of the bathroom took away the proof of what has happened inside, he cleaned up his face and opened the door. He was able to hear the older men cough.

Tim looked at him, with his hand covering his mouth and eyes half-closed. "Are you sick?" He asked.

"No, I-I'm fine, I just felt a bit bad." He responded, everything was spinning.

"Toby..."

"I'm fine" He walked away at the feeling of ardor was taking over him.

Tim looked him go and he coughed even more. Looking at his hand, some blood and forget-me-not flowers.

"Really pretty." He laugh looking at the flowers. "Can't blame Toby for liking them." And there he was suffering for what it seemed a unrequited love but truth.


End file.
